Introduction
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Complete, written for 100 theme challenge on Chronos Mephistopheles' KH deviantart group. Riku introduces his boyfriend to his fan club at school. RikuSora.


This was originally supposed to be posted on deviantart only, but since it's giving me viruses through the ads, I've gotten permission to post it here and for it to be accepted there. Gotta love you, Chronos Mephistopheles, my twin-brain sister.

**Title**—Introduction**  
>Author<strong>—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
>Fandom<strong>—Kingdom Hearts**  
>Challenge<strong>—100 Theme Challenge for Deviantart**  
>CouplingsCharacters**—RikuSora with mentioned AxelRoxas and implied LeonCloud, Zexion, and random fan girls.**  
>WarningsRating**—T, nothing major though.**  
>Summary<strong>—Complete, written for 100 theme challenge on Chronos Mephistopheles' KH deviantart group. Riku introduces his boyfriend to his fan club at school. RikuSora.**  
>Notes<strong>—Deviantart has been giving an extreme amount of viruses lately through the ads. It, of course, isn't their fault, but the fault of whoever made the ad. Either way, if you haven't gotten one, it's best to get a paid subscription and only go on if you have one or am extremely protected. This will go on my deviantart in about a month, as soon as I'm able to get home where Norton protects my computer.

X.X.X.X

**Introduction**

X.X.X.X

Riku Umino was normally a very respected young man. His school was elite, his grades were perfect and attendance just the same, he was on the basketball team, and undoubtedly he was the prince of classroom 1-A.

But today he was going to be different.

Sure he was still the same Riku everyone knows and loves, but today he had an added… well… an added bonus.

Yesterday, at exactly ten o'clock in Riku's upstairs bedroom, he finally asked his best friend and childhood crush, Sora Kaze, out. And the brunet had stared at him in surprise for less than a good moment before he smiled beautifully and reached to hug Riku with an excited '_yes!_'.

The moment was only ruined by Riku's mom, who'd been eavesdropping and decided to walk in on that moment with a large cake that read the words '_finally!_' and left the two blushing brightly.

So today he would be able to deny all those girls and his fan base, because as anyone who really knew Riku knew he loathed all those girls for making him a stereotypical image. Riku was proud to be his own person, he had opinions and ideals like everyone else, and to be so loved by girls who only had fake dreams of him, he began to hate them all. But he would not be rude to them; it wasn't in his nature, finally though he could give them all a piece of his mind.

As he opened the door, the fan club stood for a moment with baited breath to try and see if it was him. When one recognized him they all began to shout, really anything that came off the top of their head that had to do with him. It was mostly screaming of him being their boyfriends or marrying them or having kids; but he quickly just ignored them and their disappointed cries of being ignored, and made his way to his group of friends.

"You said you had an announcement today, Riku?" His younger brother, Zexion, asked, sorting through his papers. He was the representative of their classroom and as such he always addressed the class in the morning while the teacher got their assignment ready for the day. With his plans in mind, Riku had asked for a moment of his brother's airtime for an announcement.

"Please." He asked, straightening his tie as the girls began to squeal of an announcement by him. Quickly making his way to his seat, Riku waited until Zexion made his way to the front before he turned to Axel, who was positively gleaming at him.

"I heard." The redhead answered, eyebrows wiggling as she grinned. "How's it feel to finally have a chance of being rid of them?"

"Minus the die-hard freaks," Riku sighed, brushing some hair back, "It feels like it's going to be pretty amazing."

"How was your first kiss?"

Riku's cheeks flushed, eyes dropping to the desk as he fiddled with the bottom of his tie.

"You haven't had it yet?" Axel whistled, leaning back, "The first time I kissed Roxas it was mind-blowing."

Vaguely Riku hoped his first kiss with Sora would be just as amazing as Axel began to go into un-needed detail, but he knew any time he did anything with Sora it'd be amazing.

From behind him, Cloud Strife poked him in the back and Riku turned ahead to see Zexion's quiet gaze on him. He stood just as the girls began gossiping and Zexion made a little bit of room as Riku shuffled in next to him.

"I have an announcement." He stated, even though everyone knew it, "This will probably surprise you."

The silveret's words caused the gossiping girls to converse louder, and it was only after Zexion literally threw a book and barely missed hitting a small part of the group did they listen.

"I'm dating someone." Riku stated calmly.

It was like their nightmares came true, the girls stood and began shouting profanities, Riku was surprised the girls could even state some of the words in his presence.

"Who is this bitch?" The leader of the group in this classroom straightened, the other girls doing the same.

Riku smiled softly, amusement shimmering in his eyes with his quick answer of, "Sora Kaze."

And suddenly the girls were quiet, in their seats and allowing themselves to digest the information.

Sora Kaze, admittedly not the most rich or powerful of the group, was the school's sweetheart. He respected everyone, was always willing to help someone, and had been become the most adored person on campus.

They realized they had no place to yell at Sora, and Riku almost wanted to cackle as the girls began to realize their defeat. Obviously they could not challenge Sora without making themselves the most hated in school, and each of these girls were so stereotypically worried about their reputation more than grades or making friends.

For the rest of the day Riku had not been approached by any of the girls, and he made it obvious to them by being fully giddy and having an extra bounce in his step. Within ten minutes the girls realized he would not pity them and they began to stray away from even looking at him.

When lunch rolled around, Riku all but sped towards Sora's classroom, grabbing the boy and leading them to a tree on the grounds to eat.

"How'd telling everyone go?" Sora asked as he began to dig into his bento, chopsticks plucking rolls of egg quicker than Riku had seen before. The boy must've been nervous as he told his own classroom, Sora tended to eat a lot whenever he was extremely nervous or excited; Riku thought it was absolutely adorable.

"The fan girls were put in their place." Riku laughed, Sora chuckled next to him and elbowed him to get his attention.

"Possibly not." Sora turned his head towards the school, where the girls were standing on the second-floor balcony, right near the staircase. They were peering at them, as if trying to see if it was true. "We should give them a show."

"Huh?" The silveret questioned, ketchup smearing on his face as he turned his head away from the egg he'd been biting into.

The brunet chuckled and leaned in to place a feather-light kiss on the silveret's lips before licking off a small section of the red mess. He leaned back just as Riku's cheeks turned the same bright red as the ketchup, Sora had a smile in place as he licked his lips clean.

Furiously scrubbing at his cheeks with a napkin, Riku couldn't help but smile as the girls began to retreat. Their groaning and moaning was loud enough to be heard from the street, and Sora's cheeks began to turn a light pink as they smiled at each other.

But Sora's lips stretched even wider and he placed a hand softly on Riku's knee, "But maybe your fan girls aren't the only thing you have to worry about."

Riku turned and followed Sora's gaze to where the girls once stood, but instead, he was looking just below that area.

There, stalking towards them with an almost deadly prowl, was Squall Leonhart, Sora's older cousin. Right next to him was the frowning Roxas Kaze, Sora's younger twin brother, the faces between the two relatives nearly identical. As if they hadn't tried to stop them, Cloud and Axel were behind the them, grins across their faces.

Sora gripped his hand tightly as the group neared, smiling widely at them before joking, "My boyfriend and I are eating lunch, something you need?"

Riku's heart fluttered and he squeezed Sora's hand; if he could handle some fan girls he could hopefully handle Sora's family.

Hopefully.

X.X.X.X

Ugh, this originally wasn't what I wanted for the story, it was supposed to do with Sora's drive forms, but I've been too busy to do anything really deep. The 13th Hour and 100 Snapshots will be updated soon, I promise, I've just been extremely busy and haven't really been able to write. Sorry for waiting on those, they'll be done extremely soon.


End file.
